This invention relates generally to a stuffed sealed envelope assembly, and more particularly to such an assembly having insert material therein immobilized against shifting movements by retention elements attached to the envelope and in abutting relationship to marginal edges of the insert sheet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,827, an assembly of stuffed sealed envelopes is disclosed with an insert sheet in each envelope held in a registration position through peripheral confinement of the lines of glue which connect the envelope plies together. As an improvement over such construction U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,971 discloses a stuffed sealed envelope in which embossment means are provided in the back ply of the envelope in such a manner that each edge of the insert has an embossment means positioned adjacent to it for immobilizing the insert during processing thereof. In both these prior art constructions, the inserts are unattached to any portion of the envelope and are immobilized therein against any shifting movements relative to the envelope. In the construction according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,827, the holding of a loose ply in registry by the close proximity of the envelope glue lines is most difficult to carry out in practical production. Also, the use of embossment means for the construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,971 is likewise not without its disadvantages because of the problems experienced during production thereof. Moreover, both constructions are especially limiting in that the depth of the insert cannot be easily varied and still maintained in registry unless either the location of the envelope glue lines or the location of the embossment means are accordingly changed to compensate for the various depths of different insert sheets. Effecting such changes are, however, both costly and time consuming.